In motor vehicles, there is a need to direct airflow over a radiator to maintain the proper engine operating temperature and over a condenser to cool refrigerant for an air-conditioning system. However, when the vehicle is moving, the regions behind the radiator and the condenser typically comprise low pressure regions. Because of the layout of components in an engine compartment, there is typically a gap between the bottom of the radiator and the top of a radiator mount. High-pressure air in front of the radiator and the condenser tends to leak through this gap, causing aerodynamic drag on the vehicle. This high pressure air would preferably be directed under the vehicle to minimize drag on the vehicle.
Previous attempts to seal the gap between the bottom of the radiator and the top of the radiator mount included using open cell foam attached to one of the radiator or the radiator mount with an adhesive. However, the open cell foam is time-consuming to install, retains water, and is easily abraded.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative sealing members for a radiator assembly for a motor vehicle.